


ARE YOU THE ONE? SEASON 9 FAKE! English Version

by Akire87



Category: Are You the One? (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire87/pseuds/Akire87
Summary: You are in the Are You The One section so I suppose you know the program.As the title suggests, this is a FAKE season 9 just to tell MTV:>> "MTV THIS IS WHAT I WANT!"<<





	ARE YOU THE ONE? SEASON 9 FAKE! English Version

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: To be clear right from the start this is a FAKE 9th season of Are You The One. It is completely fictional. I am not involved with MTV and I have no information on the casting of the new season. Other Notes at the end of the chapter.  
Disclaimer: The content of this fan fiction is pure fantasy, references to people or characters or to the AYTO show are purely for entertainment purposes. Rating T for the nature of the show. If you don't like it, don't read.  
Music for the chapter: Can’t be tamed
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJ3BsOhPYJw

Youtube: **Are You The One 9 Trailer**

_Are you ready for the new season of Are you the one? I do not think so…_

->  This is Jessica!

Long red hair and pale complexion. "I ... am asexual."

The same girl is now lying on one of the beds above another auburn-haired girl and they are exchanging a hot kiss.

_If you thought you had seen enough drama last season ..._

->  He is Demon

Green eyes that stab you and a smile that devours you. The bad boy that each of us dreams of. "I have participated in films for adults with men and women. Even more than one. LOL "

Flash of the BoomBoomRoom with Deamon and three other unidentified males and females.

_Because when the worlds collide ..._

->  Michaela

The dark skin in contrast with the very white smile. "I am 100% straight! Fuck off, Bitch! "

A man in the "Security" shirt acts as a wall between the two women who seem to want to stick to their throats.

->  Jude

Tall and brown, the typical boy next door. "It took me a long time to admit it to myself: I'm gay!"

Sitting in a corner, tons of tears fall as his heart breaks.

_... two are not enough!_

Terrance: "For the first time, in the story of Are you the one ... your Perfect Mach may not be one person but two!"

->  Lauren, She is an intersex person.

A little blonde doll with tears shining eyes and a broken voice: "I know I'm hard to manage for one person ... I can't be without her, I can't!"

She doesn't even get to his shoulder but Lauren hits a gentle-looking boy in the chest who then holds her in his arms.

->  Gideon

Oxygenated hair and surfer's body. "I won't get stuck in a monogamous relationship!"

In the pool he is engaged in a kiss with two beautiful girls.

** ARE YOU THE ONE? THREE IS A CHARM! **

Dr Franky: "Ok let's talk about polyamorous relationships!"

\---

Youtube: **My reaction to the NEW AYTO 9 TRAILER** by tylersemicolon

Tyler is leaning forward towards the computer video without saying a word, then he looks at the camera and says "WTF!"

_Channel music._

"We are back ... again! There is a lot of expectation about the new AYTO season, will it be a hetero pair format again or will we have a genderfluid group for the second time? I do not know. I have no spoilers, these are my real reactions to the trailer that MTV has released. Here we go!"

On the video side, the video trailer begins to scroll.

"Um, cute!" Tyler looks into the camera.

-I ... I am asexual.-

Blocked video. "Ok, asexual, never heard of ... so i don't know exactly how it works. Afterwards I go looking for it. Let's continue with the video. "

\- I have participated in films for adults with men and women. Even more than one. -

Tyler looks into the camera again, winking and laughing. "Ok, if it is not another LGBT version of Are you the one this is the most STRIKING queer bait I ever seen!"

\- I'm 100% straight! Fuck off Bitch! -

\- It took me a long time to admit it to myself: I'm gay! -

Tyler is leaning forward towards the computer video without saying a word, then he looks at the camera and says "WTF! ... Ok from what I understand so far, there are both straight people and LGBT + people. In conclusion. Theoretically it is easier because a number of singles can only be paired with the same gender…I think... but ... we'll see! Ok, let's continue with the trailer. "

-Terrance: For the first time, in the story of Are you the one ... your Perfect Mach may not be one person but two! -

Tyler: "This is not true ... if I remember correctly the second season, yes the second .. had for the same boy two possible matches with two different girls. I never liked the twist because the rejected girl won nothing ... and it sucks not to win! Sorry Season 5. "

\- Dr Franky: Ok let's talk about polyamorous relationships! -

Tyler: "Three is a charm ?! What? Wait, what? ”Repeat the last frame of the video. "Oh, OH!" His face lights up with understanding.

"Ok my reaction on this first trailer of Are You the One 9 Three is a charm!" He pauses, running his hand over his lips. "Intriguing!"

"The idea ..." is interrupted to laugh "ok, the idea that I did is that there will be a lot of drama. And the fact of the triplets ... I'm not sure how we can calculate the possibilities with groups of three. I mean, now among the blogs and algorithms that the fans have developed for AYTO, the list of final PMs is mathematical, but with 3 people involved ... I have no idea if it's easier, harder ... Maybe you can leave a comment and you tell me. But I see it complicated. Um ... As with previous editions, I will interview the new participants for you, so sign up for the channel and stay tuned for the next episode of What we really wana know! "

"And I don't care if you're straight, gay, lesbian, bi, trans or sexually fluid. If you participate in Are you the one you're a completely crazy motherfucker! LOL "

Youtube: **What we REALLY wana know # FK01 - ARE YOU THE ONE SEASON 9** \- (feat. Gideon) by tylersemicolon

Tyler: "We're back ... again!" Beside him, Gideon is wearing a jersay shirt and a dark jacket and looks like a sexy pirate.

Subscribe @tylersemicolon

Gideon: "Glad to be here!"

Tyler: "And we're happy to welcome our first guest of the new season of Are you the one. Ninth season. Do you feel the pressure? In short, after last season there was doubt that MTV could get back on its feet by taking up the usual format and instead pulled a new curve ball. "

Gideon: "In other words, last season's drama is Nothing, nothing compared to what will happen now."

Tyler: "Oh Ok, first of all let's answer the first question the internet people want to know: are you gay, bi or straight? Because in the trailer you are involved in a kiss with two beautiful women ... "

Gideon: "I don't really like labels, today I can like a girl and tomorrow I can easily like a boy. The sex of the person who attracts me is not a problem. "

Tyler: "So you could be the perfect mach of any of the other 18 participants."

Gideon: "Well not exactly, some of the people inside the house are exclusively gay / lesbian or straight this reduces the possible combinations I think, though not so much."

Tyler: "Because of the triplets? I have read comments on this in my previous video it seems that the possible combinations are absurd. The kind that a bi boy inside the house has something like ... 65 possible Perfect Match? ... it's 4 times more complicated than in AYTO 8! It's crazy! Previously I was wrong, but unless you took one PM after another, you have very low chances of winning. "

Gideon: "Having no paper and pen, we only knew it would be complicated but we didn't know the statistics yet. And for our case there were no previous strategies and as you know I cannot comment on the final result but I confirm that on paper our edition is the most difficult of all! "

Tyler: "Lips sealed!"

Gideon: "The only thing I can say about it is that when I entered it I expected very little, in short, I was there for the money, of course! (Tyler: "Of course!") And like me, there were probably many who did not expect what happened then ... Whether I won or lost ... "He shrugs.

Tyler: "You're terrible. LOL. I'm kidding. We know you can't say anything ... So I understand that your strategy inside the house was not to Follow your heart! "

Gidon: "O Jesus No! No intention to follow my heart! Which by the way is nonsense in a game based on numbers like AYTO! After seeing the eighth season I did my research, obviously then it turned out to be useless, but when I entered my main goal was not to let myself be guided by instinct but to play with a strategy. "

Tyler: "My goal has faded to the first bottle of alcohol!"

Gideon: "Mine too!" They start laughing.

Tyler: "Ok, let's talk about the coexistence of two very specific groups inside the house ..."

Gideon: "Men and women?" He interrupts pretending not to understand.

Tyler: "No."

Gideon: "Then I don't know what groups you're talking about."

Tyler: "Come on, we have heterosexual men, lesbian women, trans, bi and you want to come and tell me that no groups have formed?"

Gideon first thinks about it and then answers: "Not the kind you're implying. I mean: in the previous editions of AYTO the boys formed a group like friends / support group, which in the previous edition failed because ... you know ... everyone could be the PM of anyone. The dynamic is a little aberrant this time because they are not all boys or all girls, but yes, support groups were formed so to speak between people who knew mathematically that they were not, you know ... the right one. The two Campbell sisters: Dany and Lauren to give an example. Or gay boys with straight guys and lesbian girls. In short, people who might not have tied you outside AYTO home become your bestie ... it's absurd. "

Tyler: "I find that if we tried to get to know each other and if we didn't stop at the surface, this world would have a lot less hatred."

Gideon: "Definitely true!"

Tyler: "Ok now let's talk about the second most discussed topic on the internet since the AYTO 9 trailer came out. Polyamorous relationships. Previously you were part of an open relationship. Can you tell us about it? "

Gideon: "It's not uncommon how people like to think. It is often a decision taken together with the partner but in any case it is never something to hide or be ashamed of. The important thing is always to make it clear from the beginning so that no one is hurt. I find a much more authentic relationship if my partners come back to me because they want to come back to me rather than force them to tell me lies about be completly faithful to me."

Tyler: "And that brings me to another point in the trailer that released MTV. Do we have another fivesome? "

Gideon: "Well, apart from Jessica, who doesn't like sex? I'm kidding. Jessica, you know I adore you. And Jessica is Sex Neutral. But if we start from the assumption that at least half of the participants are part of a PM composed of three people, connecting with several people at the same time is necessary! "

Tyler: "Is it a yes?"

Gideon: "Maybe. You saw the trailer like everyone else! "

Tyler: "No spoilers, the boy is closed like an oyster!"

Gideon: "Ok, I'll tell you this: the goal of one of the participants was to have sex with as many people as possible simultaneously. But I won't say ... who. "

Tyler: "Ok maybe the first cracks start to appear! Are you talking about the house fuckboy ?! "

Gideon: "Never said was a he."

Tyler: "Oooh! …I hate you!"

Gideon: "You wouldn't be the first."

Tyler: "I've heard of heaters, I'm really sorry."

Gideon: "I knew it could happen, my circle of friends and colleagues never gave too much weight to my sexual interests, because I didn't give too much weight. I think I lived in a bubble, I knew that being something other than heterosexual in my city could be dangerous. But being insulted by perfect strangers in the middle of the street for something that doesn't involve them at all ... I admit that it was heavy. I already knew that I would move to LA and then I finished packing the last things and immediately took the plane. "

Tyler: "For me Los Angeles is the city richest of love that exists."

Gideon: "For the moment I am very well ..."

Tyler: "We still know very little about the other cast members. You are 19 in total. "

Gideon: "Yes 19 exactly."

Tyler: "Last year there were coming out in the series, did it happen in your case?"

Gideon: "Yes, one. But it is not up to me to talk about it. "

Tyler: "We spoke before the integration of different kinds of genres in the house, but was it immediate or did it take some time?"

Gideon: "Initially there was some discomfort and embarrassment. We didn't know it was a Mix edition so to speak ... so ... "

Tyler: "Didn't you know?"

Gideon: "No, people like Jude and Lauren thought it would be a second LGBT season and when they found out that the person they cared about didn't play on their team ... there were a couple of blows. Also rather ugly. But when we arrived no one came up with the idea: ehy but are we all straight? Gay? Bi? So the first few moments inside the house there were interesting meetings ... let's say so. "

Tyler: "Interesting meetings ..."

Gideon: "When you are the object of interest from someone you are not attracted to you tend to say things more rudely or more aggressively than with a person who you don't care about but you might find it interesting in the future because it's part of your potential PM anyway and you don't want to burn bridges. I know that from the trailer Michela seems like a homophobic bitch but she's absolutely not, in fact she's graduating in law to help ethnic / social minorities. She has a golden heart. Really."

Tyler: "This is the point of MTV editing, they have to tell a story and to do it they create a character from what they have available and it does not always correspond to what the person actually is."

Gideon: "Yeah ..."

Tyler: "Do you have any idea how MTV will describe you, or would you be surprised if they described you in one way rather than another?"

Gideon: "... I have no idea. I have no idea how they will describe me, I have no idea how the other cast members will describe it so it will be a surprise anyway! "

Tyler: "What I love in the last two seasons of AYTO is that there is really a lot more to it than the simple, you know: try, drink and BumbumRoom. Oh God there is still but it is not the focal point. I mean there is so much to learn ... And there will still be Dr Frankie! "

Gideon: "Yep, Dr. Frankie. I love that woman. "

Tyler: "We love Dr Frankie!"

Gideon: "Honestly, many of us would be bogged down in the usual problems of every single relationship if it weren't for her! And from a certain point of view, especially in the case of toxic relationships, talking to someone like Dr. Frankie can really make a difference, turn the page and start having healthy relationships."

Tyler: "It must be said that the cast of AYTO is selected on the basis of a single requirement: that they suck in relationships!"

Gideon laughs: "That's true too!"

Tyler: "And the selection process is very long and invasive ... in short, they contact family, friends, EX! When did they tell you that you were on the show what did you feel? "

Gideon: "Well, I knew I'd be on the show ... just look at me! LOL. I'm kidding. I had a good feeling. Obviously it isn't a math but when the phone call arrived I had already planned everything in my head and it took me very little time to get organized. Then I didn't sleep in the three days before departure but initially I was calm. "

Tyler: "Ok the last two questions for you. How do you think the public will react to the premiere of Are You The One Season 9? "

Gideon: "Obviously, I hope it will be well received and successful."

Tyler: "Obviously!"

Gideon: "Obviously! Although I can't say more the conditions for gluing the audience to the chair are all there. "

Tyler: "Finally, the last burning question: do you think someone from the ninth season of Are you the one has the chance to get to the Challenge?"

Gideon: "We definitely have the numbers to participate and win the Challenge. I know that many of us would not refuse the invitation to participate. And surely we would like to have the chance to meet the cast of the eighth season. I personally find Remy and Paige really hot. I would gladly make a sexy sandwich with those two. "

Tyler: "LOL. I will present the first time I hear them. Ok let's remember when the first episode will be released ... "

Gideon: "Ok, Monday 11/11 on MTV (>> Archive on your Own <<) Are You The One? Season 9 Three is a Charm! "

Tyler: "It will be a crazy season! Go and see it! Soon we'll have more interviews if you want to stay up to date on all the new releases subscribe to the channel."

Gideon: “Like e Subscribe!”

Tyler: “Like e Subscribe!”

**Author's Note:**

> I state that season 8 of AYTO was the first that I ever saw bc I stumbled on a video about JAX. This one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zorhoZmaom0&t=4s
> 
> After that I gathered every shred of information on the show, I signed up for channels I avoided (twitter / instagram / reddit / facebook) just to understand something in everything that was outside the 45 minutes of the episode. And regardless of how it ended, I will not spoil it if you still have to finish it, I literally fell in love with these 16 wonderful people. And when it was over, I felt like an orphan. Orphan of a show that probably for years will be unique and will not be repeated. Due to the low audience he has had and accomplice the dominant and widespread transphobia/homophobia.  
So I could watch these 12 episodes repetitively until I felt sick, or I could take a blank sheet and write a fan fiction. Obviously I opted for the second one.  
The characters described are freely inspired by characters from TV series or reality formats, boys/girls/nobinary/uall invent from scratch 19 singles it would be suicidal. For the LGBT part I opted for characters whose sexuality was already in that direction or on queer bait more or less obvious. I will not tell you which ones but you can suppose. Maybe I'll even answer you.  
As for AYTO the games are made, or they won or they lost, the PMs are those and I don't have to invent them.  
Podcasts: personally, I really enjoyed the tylersemicolon podcasts, I subscribed to his channel and I highly recommend it. I believe that the interviews allowed me to see more deeply certain characters who would otherwise have been trapped in the label given by MTV for narrative reasons.  
I don't personally know Tyler, so even for the "videos" they are all invented! Some sentences are stolen from his previous podcasts, so yes some emblematic sentences are all his. But otherwise it's all my fault ... Tyler is not responsible. Sorry Tyler.  
Finally, you will probably notice several grammatical problems… this because, I’m not native English. I am Italian and I wrote this fan fiction in two languages: Italian and English. Without beta reader. So I apologize for the blunders and I will try to promptly correct any reports you make to me.
> 
> Tylersemicolon channel  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj_zshVh2vwxwgDX_SWU7yg
> 
> My Channel:  
Instagram: Nataleerika - https://www.instagram.com/nataleerika
> 
> Tweeter: @natalerika87 - https://twitter.com/natalerika87
> 
> Facebook: Erika Natale - https://www.facebook.com/erika.natale.142


End file.
